


Something I Need

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heated Moments, Introspection, M/M, Magnus is so lost for Alec, Sparring, magnus and alec are so in love, so much spiciness, sweet and spicy, teasing boyfriends, they literally wax poetic about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Alec threw punch after punch at the punching bag in front of him, completely focused on the feel his knuckles hitting the bag, satisfying and precise, again, again and again. It felt good, pounding at the bag, with sweat beading down his forehead and back, his heartbeat, erratic and loud in his ears as his rushed through his veins, adrenaline fueling his every move. It was empowering, his every stress fading away in the background, his mind blissfully blank.Yet his body still felt itchy, stretched out, unfulfilled.---Or the one where Magnus comes back from a trip and him and Alec spar and it leads to more





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amoralec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralec/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a tiny drabble but it evolved into a bit of a monster. Aaron, my darling, my partner in crime, my book club buddy, I know I promised this for your birthday and I am so so sorry for how late this is, just know that I love you very much, this is dedicated to you my soft angel.

_Twack Twack Twack_

Alec threw punch after punch at the punching bag in front of him, completely focused on the feel his knuckles hitting the bag, satisfying and precise, again, again and again. It felt good, pounding at the bag, with sweat beading down his forehead and back, his heartbeat, erratic and loud in his ears as his rushed through his veins, adrenaline fueling his every move. It was empowering, his every stress fading away in the background, his mind blissfully blank.

Yet his body still felt itchy, stretched out, _unfulfilled._

At the back of his mind, he knew why he felt like this, _he was horny_. And it sucked. Magnus had been away for a week or so (9 days, Alec was counting), and in addition to missing his very sweet and loving boyfriend, who Alec loved very much, Alec also very much missed sex. This was the longest he had gone, since well, before Magnus. Since that first night together, Alec smiled at the very thought, remembering how utterly messy it was; the stumbling and tripping, still their lips never leaving each other, intent on breathing the other in completely, the smiles, hearts pumping wildly in their chests. They hardly ever went a day without sex, and it was something Alec appreciated, his body easily adjusting to the constant pleasure, the feel of Magnus against him, always so _fucking good._

It only got better too, every time, somehow feeling like the first time over again, new, bright and explosive, but with an added familiarity; comfort that only comes with intimacy built between two people. Sex with Magnus was unlike anything Alec had every experienced. Every touch lit him up, surrounding him in warmth, something akin to fire, licking at his every nerve. Every kiss, every scrap of teeth, simultaneously soothing and electric. Being with Magnus, it sparked something in Alec, filling him with brightness, with love, with _life_.

Sex with Magnus made Alec feel alive.

Now, he craved the feeling of Magnus' body against him, surrounding him, _in him._

No one can even blame him, his boyfriend had a perfect body, and Alec wasn't even being biased, it was just a fact. Magnus Bane was gorgeous. With his toned body, strong and powerful, almost as if carved of marble by Michelangelo himself. His physique was to die for _(honestly_ ).  Strong shoulders, a smooth back built with lean muscles, his washboard abs, _bulging biceps_. Alec almost drooled at the thought, Magnus' arms were _godly_. Alec is an absolute sucker for nice arms, and Magnus' were art, his entire being was art. Alec could worship his body all day, if he could, he would trace every muscle and contour with his tongue, biting at Magnus' golden skin, soft kisses trailing lower, lower and lower--Alec involuntarily shivered with want.

He just missed Magnus, a lot. He wanted him home, now, preferably in their bed with him. _Bodies intertwined_ , Magnus sliding, grinding and pushing against him--

Alec growled and punched harder, an invigorating strength pulsing through him, pushing him to go harder, faster, _stronger_.

He let himself get lost, mind and body drowning in the rhythm.

"Woah Alec, you really going at it there buddy, it's a punching bag, not a demon!"

Alec huffed and paused his assault, only to turn around to see his parabatai smiling teasingly at him. Alec rolled his eyes, "What do you want Jace?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to train a bit?"

Alec shrugged, it would be a good way to get rid of the tension coiled inside him every muscle, "Yeah sure, why not." He went over to grab two staffs leaning against the wall and picked them up, before turning back to Jace, who had a clear smirk on his face. "What Jace?"

His parabatai laughed "Clearly someone is feeling _a little_ frustrated."

Alec groaned and threw the staff forcibly at him, "Shut up Jace, let's just train."

"Seems you're missing Magnus a little more today."

Alec was missing Magnus, Jace was right, but it doesn't mean he needed to know that. "I'm going to kick your ass."

Jace whooped, "That's the spirit."

Alec parried the first blow, hitting Jace's staff with own, hard and fast, and they were off, spinning around each other, in perfect sync, automatically knowing each other's moves. Yet still challenging each other, parrying blow after blow. It felt good, to train, especially with another person that knew you so well, there was something so inherently satisfying about the sound of their staffs clanking loudly, being the only sound in the room, other than their heavy breathing. However, what wasn't so satisfying was the teasing smirk his parabatai was still wearing, and that just fueled his fire and frustration.

He renewed his effort, twisting fast as he went on the offense, instead of blocking, spinning his staff expertly, he dodged Jace's hits, soon enough they were both sweating through their shirts, they paused for barely a minute to shed their shirts and they were back, the fresh air renewing their concentration. They traded hits, dancing around each other, Alec more determined than ever to win, he quickly gained the upper hand against Jace as his wielded his staff as if it were a sharp blade and in one fluid motion he swiped up, disarming Jace in a flash.

He snapped his leg out, catching Jace behind the knee, hard and fast, he never saw Alec coming. His knees buckled, and Alec went with it, rolling with the motion so that Jace landed on his back and Alec on top, his elbow slightly pushed against his jugular.

"Told you I'd kick your ass," Alec laughed and he pinned Jace to the floor with his staff.

Jace groaned, also laughing, "Yeah, yeah, dude, I just let you win, now get off."

Alec was just about to reply with a smug response when a voice rang clear behind them, a voice Alec had missed very much.

"Well that's just rude, if that were me, I certainly would _not_ be asking that of a pretty little angel like Alexander, quite the opposite actually"

Alec immediately whipped around, a big smile spreading across his face.

_Magnus was home_.

\----

Magnus portaled into the Institute with a bounce in his usually graceful steps, the excitement of seeing Alec again in person breaking his nonchalant cool and pulling the giddiness; childlike and pure, that so often filled his being when it came to his Alexander. Once, Magnus had to been able to go days, weeks, months, without seeing a lover or friend. But with Alec, even a day apart felt unbearable, every foot of distance put between them vibrated painfully in his chest, pulling his heartstrings taunt. Every time Alec left, it was as if he physically reached into Magnus' chest and took a piece of his heart with him, leaving Magnus achingly incomplete, until they were once again in each other's orbit.

He wondered, briefly, if that was what it was like to have a soulmate. To feel so utterly complete with them, and empty without. They take a piece of you wherever they go. But what happens when they leave forever, what will Magnus do? When Alec goes where he can't follow, will he take Magnus' entire heart with him?

A sharp pain shot through him, briefly rendering Magnus immobile. But he shook his head, quickly clearly his thought, this was no time for such thoughts. He was about to see his angel again after a week, he should focus on that happiness, not dwell on possibilities.

He sped up his pace as he walked, suddenly increasingly eager to see his boyfriend. When Magnus finally did find him, he could feel his heart catch in his throat. Suddenly realizing how much he also missed Alec physically. Alec was engaged in what looked like an intensive training session with his parabatai. But he made somehow look easy, twisting and striking with a natural grace, completely focused. He looked a vision, tan skin positively glistening with sweat as he clearly gained the upper gained.

Magnus could feel electric tingles shoot up his spine as he admired his boyfriend. Gorgeous and powerful, a deadly weapon, born out of hard work. Alec's body was trained perfectly for the battlefield. Tall and lean, tight muscles, coiled, always ready to strike. His entire being carved like a Greek god. Pectorals slightly bouncing as his strong arms wielded the staff, his abs muscles flexing delightfully along with his, if Magnus was to say so himself, _utterly delicious_ back muscles as he moved. Magnus could watch him all day, however, he also really missed him and wanted to get his hands-on Alec immediately, feel those muscles tense and stretch under his hands himself.

As much as he missed Alec's presence and his heart, Magnus _really_ missed his body too. He was built like a god, all sharp edges and muscles, and it pleasured Magnus greatly. Ever since they first made love, things only got better, every time with Alec was somehow new; wild and passionate. The feel of being surrounded by Alec, touching him, stroking, grinding; _being inside him_. There was nothing more beautiful, nothing more satisfying, nothing more _fulfilling_.

So when Alec finally overpowered Jace, easily pining him to the floor. Magnus couldn't help but open his mouth, a teasing remark already on his tongue.

\----

Magnus saw the moment Alec's attention immediately shifted. His focus going from his parabatai right to Magnus, mere seconds after opening his mouth. His face bright with happiness as they locked eyes, his attention completely on Magnus, and Magnus couldn't help but feel a little satisfied as Alec all but forgot Jace underneath him.

Magnus wiggled his ring covered fingers in a little wave as greeting, his smile growing as Alec jumped up from his position and started towards Magnus.

But before Magnus could say anything as a proper greeting, he was swept up in and squished pleasantly against Alec's bare chest. Alec encircled his arms around Magnus' shoulders and nuzzling into his neck, "I missed you Mags."

Magnus laughed, feeling complete once again, thoroughly surrounded by everything Alec. He breathed in deeply, happiness and something like lust flowing though his veins as he took in the heady scent of Alec's sweat mixed with a whiff of sandalwood and something so inherently Alec. He hugged back easily, letting his hands trail from Alec's waist, up his muscled back, and back down to his waist, feeling Alec shiver slightly as he caressed the skin. "I missed you too, baby."

They eventually pulled back arms still around each other, identical smiles gracing their faces, lost in each other's eyes.

"Hi," Alec whispered, as if his words were meant for Magnus only.

Magnus leaned up, kissing Alec lightly on his cheek, making him flush happily, "Hey angel. I see you've been busy."

Alec shrugged, moving his hands to Magnus' hips, "Just sparring with Jace," he glanced over at his parabatai, who had gotten up from the floor, "nothing special."

Jace squawked in offense behind them, but Magnus ignored him in favour of stroking his hands across his boyfriend's waist, moving them towards the front so he could scratch lightly at his abs, smirking as he once again pulled a shiver Alec. Before smoothing his hands up his chest, biting his lip at feel of the firm muscles he felt as he caressed Alec's skin.

And then an idea came to him.

He played the thoughtful look for a second, "got some tension built up in there?" He smirked poking at Alec's chest.

Alec laughed softly, a seemingly innocent smile on his face, but Magnus knew better, "Maybe a bit, think you can help me out?"

Jace groaned in the background before shaking his head about keeping things appropriate before leaving, but Magnus and Alec didn't notice, too wrapped up in each other.

"You know," Magnus paused, tapping a light rhythm on Alec's pectorals, "I think I have a few ideas."

Alec bent closer, letting his nose brush with Magnus' and gently caressed Magnus' hips, moving them so they rested on his lower back, just above his butt, "and what _few_ ideas are those?"

Magnus smirked, so his angel was feeling playful today then. He leaned up so that their lips are a hairsbreadth apart, he let their lips brush only slightly, before whispering "let's spar."

Alec eyes widened at the suggestion, but then he positively lit up, "Not what I had in mind, but I'm all for it, you're serious, you really wanna spar?"

Alec looked like an over excited puppy and Magnus just chuckled, "Yes, darling, are you really that excited to get your ass kicked?"

Alec smirked, "Either way, it's a win-win situation for me, but I don't think that's going to happen"

Magnus laughed out loud, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest, he was really happy to be home, "You know I love a challenge, angel."

Alec pulled back, walking towards the training mats, but not before throwing a cheeky smile at Magnus, "Then I'll be sure to be as challenging as possible."

Magnus just shook his head fondly and promptly snapped his fingers, letting his outfit change from his business clothes to a pair of black joggers, deciding to forgo a shirt, instead remaining shirtless. He heard a choked sound from behind causing Magnus to glance over his shoulder, only to see his boyfriend's gaze glued to his ass. Magnus felt a self-satisfied smile tug at his life, "See something you like Alexander?"

This broke Alec out of his staring, but instead of blushing he merely smirked, "Yes, in fact, I do."

This pulled a delighted laugh from Magnus. Alec smiled lopsidedly and walked towards him the two staffs him and Jace used previously, in hand. He threw one at Magnus who caught it with grace and spun it over in a smooth movement before laying it to rest at his side.

Alec lifted an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips, "Impressive."

Magnus shrugged lightly, "I'm an impressive man."

Alec's lips quirked, "Don't we all know. Now are you ready?"

Magnus nodded, "Are you?"

Alec nodded back, "Ready."

The raised their staffs, knocking them together, once, twice, three times. Getting used to the feel of it, as they moved around each other. They parried a couple more practice blows, dancing together in a light tease, and Magnus let his eyes trail over Alec's body, admiring the coiled strength he found as Alec shifted confidently from foot to foot, playing with his balance.  Their eyes locked over another strike and a bolt of electricity sung through the air, for a moment, everything paused, and then they were dancing. Playing a game, push and pull, push and pull as they threw hit after hit.

Everything around them faded as they honed in on each other and Magnus decided to really play up the challenge, Alec went in for a hit and Magnus bent his knee avoiding the hit before rising back up in a graceful spin, hitting Alec's staff expertly, he took up the offense. Alec grinned in response as Magnus renewed his efforts, twisting his body with the staff, they fell into a rhythm, fighting against one another as much as fighting with each other, together as one soul as they moved in perfect sync, matching each other, move for move.

Magnus could hear his heartbeat vibrate all the way down through the soles of his feet, his every move inspiring a sense of freedom in him as he let himself go, letting the world melt away as he focused his entire attention on Alec's every move. Sparring like this, it was something he didn't get to do often, and it was only a bonus to get to do it with his beautiful boyfriend. He looked stunning like this, his raven hair, sweaty, falling against his forehead, his doe hazel eyes bright with determination, his muscles contracting deliciously with every move.

Alec's body in movement was a joy to witness, his lithe form moved with grace that could only come from years of hard work. His every move with the staff, sharp and precise; deadly if meant to harm.  He was a sort of silent deadly, agile and quiet; every monster's nightmare as he snuck up on his prey, and taking them out with a well aimed shot to the heart, much like he did with Magnus, sneaking up on him, collapsing his walls with a well aimed shot to the heart; but instead of killing him, he woke Magnus up, he cleared his senses, expanded his lungs with fresh air, filled him with life.

Magnus would say Alec was made for the shadows, but his soul burned too bright to melt into the darkness.  No matter where he was, he shone the brightest; a beacon of light in the night.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as Alec gained the upper hand, saving his thoughts for later.

"Getting a little distracted there Mags?" Alec teased, a big smile on his face.

Magnus smirked back, "Distracted? Never, admiring my gorgeous boyfriend? Maybe."

Alec flushed, his already exertion reddened cheeks colouring even more, and he rolled his eyes, and they were back at it. This time, when Magnus spun, he spun hard, twisting his body with his staff, he aimed to disarm but Alec was ready for him and their staffs clanked loudly as Magnus pushed forward, and then they were a mere inch apart; everything froze.

Their staffs the only barriers between their bodies as they panted heavily; chests heaving eyes never straying from one another. Magnus leaned in, smirking smugly as he saw Alec's pupils dilate, he let his breath caress Alec's lips, making Alec's own breath stutter minutely, he leaned in more, tilted his head, and then leaned up and kissed Alec lightly on the nose.

And just like that the tension was broken, Alec scrunched his nose cutely as Magnus' action and Magnus laughed brightly, before pulling away. He threw his staff to the side and quirked an eyebrow in challenge, "Wanna go hand to hand?"

Alec laughed, delighted, "I thought you'd never ask."

They raised their hands, and this time there was no hesitation, trading jabs and punches. Alec throwing the first punch, a left hook aimed for Magnus' jaw, who ducked and countered with a roundhouse kick which Alec easily blocked with his forearm. They were the perfect match; skin brushing against skin as they moved closer than any enemy would ever dare, challenging each other with every move. They were almost dancing, ducking and spinning around each other.

Magnus' stance was strong as once again, he gained the upper hand, Alec aimed yet another punch at him and Magnus caught it, using his position, he pulled Alec towards his, grabbing him firmly to make sure he didn't actually him and in one smooth motion, Magnus flipped Alec over his shoulder, but instead of landing on his back Alec flipped gracefully as he landed in a crouch and was back up in mere seconds. Before Magnus could turn around to face him, Alec had his hands on his waist pulling Magnus towards him, and Magnus fully knew Alec planned to flip him next, and he couldn't let that happen. So, he jabbed his elbow into Alec's ribs, causing him to let go and crouched low and swung his leg out, with one well aimed kick to the back of his knees, Alec finally dropped onto his back, and Magnus was on top of him in seconds, straddling his thighs.

He leaned in close to Alec, letting his hands rest on either side of Alec's head and with a big smile on his face, he spoke low and victorious, "I got you beat baby."

Alec shrugged underneath him, hips tilting upwards, brushing against Magnus, he smirked, "I'm not complaining."

Magnus moaned lightly at the feel of Alec under him and he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Alec just laughed and rolled his hips again, hands gripping Magnus' hips, biting his lip and Magnus' eyes widened, as he straightened up, hands clutching at Alec's sweaty chest, suddenly struck with a realization. He dragged his hands down, stroking at Alec's defined abs, "Oh you bad boy, you knew, you knew I'd beat you, you knew you'd lose."

All teasing was sucked out of the air, as Alec lifted his upper half off the floor, abs muscles contracting under Magnus' fingers and they came face to face, he leaned in close and his voice dropping to a throaty murmur, "Oh I don't know that I would call it _losing_."

Magnus could feel all the air leave his lungs, _his angel was being naughty_ , and Magnus, _loved it_. He pulled Alec into a kiss, it wasn't close to perfect, instead, messy and frantic; hot and wet, like all best kisses are and Magnus immediately seeking entrance to Alec's mouth, trying his best to communicate his appreciation through the kiss. He tilted his head, just as Alec did and the kiss was deepened, their tongues dancing and they devoured each other, lost in the taste one another. When they finally pulled back, both were panting, Magnus raked his eyes over Alec, admiring his kiss swollen lips and bare chest, and leaned in again, but this time, he went for Alec's ear, pulling at his earlobe gently with his teeth, dragging his hands up Alec's chest, nails scratching delicately at his nipples, "You liked being pinned under me, _you naughty boy_ , you like it don't you, when I take control?"

Alec's hips jumped, and Magnus moaned at the feel of Alec, hard and wanting against him. Alec breathed in deeply, getting himself under control, "Like I said," Magnus rolled his hips downwards and Alec's breath sharpened before he continued, "a win-win situation, plus it's been _so_ long since I felt your body on top of mine, maybe I just missed you."

This made Magnus groan out loud, "Fuck, _gods_ , Alexander, that is so hot, I need you, _right now_."

Alec nodded his head desperately in accordance, "Yes, fuck, Magnus please."

Magnus nodded back and then he was standing up, albeit a little awkwardly and pulled Alec with him. He quickly opened a portal behind him with a swish of his hand and without even looking back, he grabbed Alec by the waist, lips already searching his out and lead them through the portal.

\----

They ended up in Alec's office, but both barely noticed, as they sunk into the familiar heat of arousal, melting into each other's body, breathing one another in, the heady scent of want drifting through the air as they ground against each other. Magnus guided Alec until his back hit the wall and then his lips were caressing the apple of Alec's cheek, then his chin, before trailing down his neck. Spending extra attention on the deflect rune, kissing and suckling until Alec was arching is back in pure bliss, whimpering at the sensation. Magnus smirked against his neck, it worked every time, he laid one more hickey on the spot, sucking particularly hard, making Alec moan loudly before pulling back to admire his handiwork.

Alec looked positively wrecked, purple splotches lining his neck, his eyes akin to a forest at night, dark with want; his lips, red and kiss swollen, turned up in a lazy smirk. Magnus stroked a thumb across his lips, breath hitching in his throat as Alec took it in his mouth, sucking lightly, " _Oh angel_ , my angel, you are a walking sin, aren't you? I just want to _ruin_ you."

Alec let his thumb fall out of his mouth with a succulent _pop_ , he grinned, "then do it."

Magnus' insides shook, he needed Alec right now, "You're being very naughty today _, darling_."

Alec shrugged, "So what if I am?"

Magnus' eyes narrowed, "Go sit on the desk."

"Yes sir," Alec responded cheekily, moving gracefully to his office desk.

_Yes sir,_ the words vibrating within Magnus' soul, he felt like his veins were on fire, "Alexander, you're playing a dangerous game."

Alec smirked lightly as he leaned casually against the desk, "Hmmm I am? I couldn't tell."  

Magnus advanced on him, shoulders swaying seductively, feeling more than a little satisfied as Alec's eyes followed his movements, "Someone's being a little playful today, aren't we?"

Alec pouted, feigning thoughtfulness, "Maybe, gotta a problem with that?"    

Magnus stop right between Alec's legs and Alec sat back on the desk, "Hmmm," Magnus paused, "maybe I do."

Alec leaned in, lips brushing only slightly with Magnus', "Well are you going to do something about it?"

Magnus growled, "Do not test me."

Alec raised an eyebrow, a challenge clear in his eyes, he kisses Magnus softly, before licking at Magnus' lips in a move of pure seduction, "I'm testing you."

And like that, Magnus' control snapped, and he grabbed Alec, simultaneously pulling him closer and pushing him against the desk, kissing him deep and open. Alec responded beautifully, his long legs wrapping around Magnus' hips, his own hips grinding into Magnus, arms thrown around Magnus' neck. Their bare chests brushing against one another, eliciting a whine from Alec and Magnus was suddenly so grateful they decided to train shirtless. He quickly magicked away the rest of their clothing, moaning out loudly as their erections slid deliciously against each other.

Magnus pulled back, snapping his fingers to get lube and a condom, he looked at Alec asking silently, and Alec nodded, and Magnus smiled. He lubed his fingers up generously and moved towards Alec's entrance, before pushing two fingers in, Alec groaned loudly at the feeling and almost immediately started grinding down, all conscious thought leaving him as he became overcome in pleasure and Magnus was in awe.

Alec looked beautiful under him, hips undulating desperately as he took he chased his pleasure, eyes closed in bliss, cheeks flushed prettily; he looked like an angel, fallen from heaven specifically to torment Magnus, in the best of ways. He leaned down, kissing reverently at his chest, before adding another finger, "That's it baby, you're doing _so well_ , always so good for me. _That's it_."

Alec keened at the praise and started moving faster against Magnus' fingers, Magnus pulled back, and kissed Alec chastely on the lips, "You ready for me?"

Alec nodded desperately, and Magnus prepared himself quickly, eager to get inside Alec, and lined himself up before pushing in, making Alec whimper and bit his lip. Once he bottomed out, Magnus could barely breathe, Alec was perfectly warm and tight around him, gripping him like a vice. _Gods_ , Magnus had missed this, a week was too long. Nothing in the world; the universe could ever compare to being with Alec like this, in all his years, Magnus has never felt like this, he never felt so fulfilled, so utterly complete.

Alec's body may be trained with perfection for the battlefield, but it was _made_ for sex. With Magnus.

His usual stone-cold regard and tight control melting as he lost himself in the pleasure, letting himself go, trusting in Magnus. It was exhilarating, seeing Alec lose control without a thought, it made Magnus lose control, spiraling him headfirst into a sea of ecstasy.

There was something about being with Alec like this, they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, it was as if they were always meant to find each other. To be next to each other; with each other, _within each other_. Every time, he was inside Alec, he could feel the empty abyss inside him heal over, bit by bit. Instead being filled with Alec; his smile, his body, his voice, but most of all his heart. It was as if, before, Magnus' heart was incomplete, only half a heart, half-heartedly beating, until Alec Lightwood came along, making Magnus feel whole, like never before. Magnus never believed in soulmates but—but maybe he could start.

_Soulmates_. Him and Alec, _soulmates_.

Just the thought propelled Magnus forward, he pulled Alec impossibly closer and he drove deeply inside him, knowing exactly where to aim to reduce Alec into a stuttering mess. He smattered kisses all over Alec's face, his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes, "you are so good, my darling boy, so beautiful, gods, you are _everything_."

It was those words that pushed Alec over the edge, his back arching as his orgasm washed over him and just seeing like that drove Magnus over as well and everything turned blue for a split second as they chased their pleasure together.

\----

They came down from their highs slowly, still clutching at each other as their breathing calmed. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead, tasting a combination of sweat and salt under his lips and pulled back slightly, smiling, "Maybe I should go away more often, that was _quite_ something."

Alec pouted cutely in response and shook his head. He pulled Magnus back towards him, cuddling in close, nuzzling into Magnus' neck, " _No_. I won't allow it. I missed you too much."

Magnus chuckled, stroking his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, "I missed you too sweetheart."

He felt Alec smile against his neck, making him smile himself. They fell into a silence after that, basking quietly in the afterglow.

Until there was a knock at the door and they both froze.

"Hey Alec, you in there!?" It was Jace, the doorknob started to turn, and they exchanged a panic glance.

Alec cleared his throat, "What do you want Jace?"

"I was just wondering if you have the mission report for the hunt we have tonight. Can I come in?" Jace asked. 

Alec shook his head frantically, even though Jace couldn't see him, "No, _no!_ Don't come in!"

"Dude why?" Jace sounded confused, Alec rolled his eyes, Jace could be really dumb sometimes, "Look I know Magnus just came home and you're spending time together, but I promise I'll be quick, just in and out."

"No Jace, go away!" Alec exclaimed. He could feel Magnus shake against him, hiding his face in Alec's shoulder as he laughed silently. 

"Dude, _come on_!" Jace was gearing up to argue, Alec just knew, but he really wasn't in the mood. _Seriously_.

Alec was about to retort when another voice rang clear through the door.

"Jace!"

It was Isabelle, always his saving grace.

"What Iz?"

"You really, _really_ don't want to go in there, trust me." There was laughter clear in her voice as she said it and Alec groaned, mortified, she definitely knew what him and Magnus were up to, how, Alec didn't know, but he was still horrified.

"What, Iz? I need that report!" Jace whined.

Isabelle sighed, "Jace, brother, _you do not wanna go in there_ , especially after what Alec and Magnus have probably been doing. Think about it Magnus has been gone for a week and somehow, they are still here."

"Wha— _oh_ ," Jace exclaimed, "Oh my god _, Alec dude,_ like you go, get it, but here in the office? Dude, come on!"

Alec sighed, "Fuck off Jace."

It took a few seconds but finally they left, footsteps fading down the hall and only then did Magnus start laughing fully, loud and joyful as he bent over the desk, laughing so hard. "Magnus! Why are you laughing, I am mortified!" Alec whined out, but it was said with barely any heat, because was smiling too. 

"Even you have to admit it, Alexander, it was pretty funny."

Alec shook his head, "But why does it always happen to us?"

Magnus just laughed harder at that and soon Alec was joining in and they laughed together, their hearts full and smiles wide until their stomachs hurt. When they finally calmed down, Magnus snapped his fingers, dressing them both in sweatpants once more. He offered his hand to Alec, who took it without hesitation and pulled him close, kissing him softly, "How about we go home, and _I—_ ," he paused, bringing his hand that wasn't hold Alec's around t the nape of Alec's neck, "—help you forget about this _mortifying_ moment, hm?"

Alec grinned widely, "You know what? I like that sound of that"

Magnus laugh echoed, musical as they stepped together through the portal home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lovelies, special shoutout to Madison, Melek, my softies and heartbreakers for dealing with my messiness. Xo. S.


End file.
